Dziura budżetowa
by shizonek
Summary: Final Fantasy 8 "od kuchni"? Powiedzmy. Komedyjne i raczej luźno trzymające się kanonu. W roli głównej bryluje Seifer... i Squall, czyli jego kumpel. Plus reszta wesołej gromadki z Balamb i Pewna Znana Osoba.


_Postacie i miejsca przedstawione w niniejszej powiastce należą do SquareEnix, rzecz jasna. Realnie istniejąca Osoba, występująca w opowiadaniu, nie wiem jak to ująć... umieściłam Ją w celach humorystyczno-nieszkodliwych, oczywiście bez Jej zgody;)_  
_Lekko komedyjne (może nawet bardziej niż lekko). FF8, Seifer, Squall i reszta "jego" drużyny ("jego" w cudzysłowie, bo nie wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno;)._

* * *

- Ej, ty jesteś Leonhart, co nie? - zapytał jakiś, na oko dziesięcioletni chłopak, stając nad wylegującym się beztrosko na trawniku Squallem. Obok szermierza, rzucony niedbale na ziemię, leżał gunblade i kurtka.  
Squall spojrzał na intruza, leniwie otwierając jedno oko.  
- Przesuń się, zasłaniasz mi słońce - burknął, machając ze zniecierpliwieniem ręką. - Czego chcesz?  
- Dyrektor kazał ci przyjść natychmiast do tej sali koło biblioteki - poinformował go dzieciak, posłusznie odsuwając się na bok.  
- Coo? Teraz? Nawet nie ma chwili spokoju po treningu - jęknął zmęczony gunblader. - Czego chce dyro o tej porze?  
- Skąd mam wiedzieć? - wzruszył ramionami posłaniec. - Aha, i Almasy też ma przyjść.  
- Niedobrze - zmartwił się Squall. - Nie wygląda to za ciekawie. Seifer jest tam, idź sobie po niego - wskazał chłopaczkowi stosowny kierunek.  
- Yyy, no tego... - zakłopotał się dzieciak, zerkając w stronę wysokiego blondyna, stojącego niedaleko i rozmawiającego z jakimiś swoimi dwiema ofiarami. "Rozmowa" była oczywiście bardzo łagodnym określeniem rozgrywającej się tam dramatycznej sceny. - Wy się kumplujecie tak jakby, co nie?  
- Skoro tak chcesz to nazwać... - odpowiedział enigmatycznie Squall, uśmiechając się krzywo. - A bo co?  
- Nie mógłbyś ty mu powiedzieć, że ma przyjść?  
- Czy ja jestem twoim chłopcem na posyłki? - rozzłościł się szermierz, zamierzający pobyczyć się jeszcze chociaż kilka minut we względnym spokoju.  
- N-nie, ale...  
- Co ale? Za ten czas już byś wrócił, zamiast stać tu i ględzić.  
- Bo tego, no... - zaciął się dzieciak, nerwowo mnąc brzeg koszuli i spoglądając na Almasy'ego z niewyraźną miną.  
- Dobra, dobra, już rozumiem - skrzywił się ironicznie Squall. - Masz cykora, co? Przyznaj się, co zbroiłeś?  
- Nic, zupełnie nic - zarzekał się zmieszany dzieciak, nie mając jednak ochoty spotykać się z legendarnym i przerażającym szefem Komitetu Dyscyplinarnego twarzą w twarz.  
- Seifeeer! - wydarł się Squall, nie fatygując się nawet, by wstać z trawy. - Chodź no tu na chwilę!  
- To ja już pójdę - powiedział pospiesznie posłaniec.  
- No co ty, nie chcesz zostać i sam przekazać mu wiadomość? - drażnił się z nim rozbawiony Squall.  
- Eee... muszę już wracać - wydukał dzieciak, patrząc z narastającym lękiem na zbliżającego się blondyna. - Mam jeszcze znaleźć kilka osób.  
Czmychnął tak szybko, że Squall był gotów przysiąc, iż to jakaś nowa, niezbadana umiejętność od któregoś GFa.  
- Czego się drzesz, Leonhart? - zapytał rozdrażniony Seifer, stając z posępną miną nad Squallem. - Mordują cię?  
- Przesuń się, bo mi zasłaniasz słońce - zaczął znowu cierpliwie gunblader.  
- Naprawdę? - spytał złośliwie Seifer, przesuwając się i stając specjalnie tak, żeby zasłaniać je jeszcze bardziej.  
Skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzał wyzywająco na kolegę. Squall westchnął zrezygnowany i usiadł.  
- Nie chciało mi się po ciebie iść - przyznał niechętnie.  
- A mówiłem ci, żebyś się tak nie wydzierał. I to publicznie! - syknął rozzłoszczony blondyn. - Jestem szefem Komitetu i nie zamierzam przybiegać na każde twoje wezwanie. Nadszarpujesz mój autorytet - dodał z miną króla przemawiającego do poddanych.  
- Ale się nadymasz - parsknął Squall. - Ważna figura się znalazła!  
- Jeszcze jeden taki tekst i normalnie wlepię ci jakąś karę dyscyplinarną - oświadczył podejrzanie miłym tonem Seifer. - Mam nawet kilka ciekawych pomysłów - zaśmiał się dwuznacznie, patrząc na ciemnowłosego kolegę. - Chociaż z drugiej strony, to nie bardzo nadaje się na karę - uznał po namyśle. - Kara nie powinna być przyjemna...  
- Nie pochlebiaj sobie zanadto - odciął się Squall. - Tak w ogóle, to mamy teraz iść do Cida.  
- Po co?  
- Nie mam pojęcia. Jakiś gówniarz tu był i też nic więcej nie wiedział. Jak cię zobaczył, to zwiał w podskokach - prychnął rozbawiony Squall, wstając wreszcie z trawy i otrzepując się starannie. - Aż się za nim kurzyło!  
- Ile sekund tym razem? - zarechotał Seifer.  
- Jakieś sześć - ocenił Squall. - Daleko do rekordu. Łagodniejesz.  
- Bo nadszarpujesz mój autorytet!  
- Powtarzasz się jak zdarta płyta.  
- Dobra, chodźmy już, bo ciekawi mnie, czego chce dyro - rzucił niecierpliwie blondyn.  
- Seifer, ale zanim pójdziemy, może jednak zdejmij tych gówniarzy z drzewa, co? - zaproponował Squall, obserwując dwie żałosne ofiary Seiferowej dyscypliny, zawieszone za kołnierze na gałęzi. - Za co ich tam wywiesiłeś?  
- Rozbijali się T-Boardami po Ogrodzie - wyjaśnił mu kolega, niedbale machając ręką.  
- A T-Boardy są, jak przypuszczam... - zawiesił głos Squall, wskazując wody pobliskiego jeziorka.  
- Dokładnie! - zaśmiał się zadowolony szef Komitetu Dyscyplinarnego. - Tam, gdzie ich miejsce.  
- Twoje metody są niezrównane. I oczywiście zgodne z regulaminem? - rzucił ironicznie Squall.  
- Masz coś do zarzucenia mojej interpretacji regulaminu i karom dyscyplinarnym? - zdziwił się fałszywie Seifer.  
- Nic, poza tym, że jesteś niezwykle kreatywny.  
- Masz na myśli tych dwóch czy siebie z zeszłego tygodnia? - blondyn roześmiał się na całe gardło. - Ale dobra, zdejmę ich, skoro tak ci na tym zależy. Obrońca uciśnionych się znalazł, cholera - parsknął z politowaniem.  
Ściągnął obydwóch t-boardzistów za pomocą podwójnego Aero. W końcu Leonhart nie sprecyzował, JAK mają zostać zdjęci. Winowajcy gruchnęli na ziemię, najwidoczniej jednak bez szkód własnych, gdyż zemknęli z prędkością, która rozwiewała wszelkie podejrzenia co do ich potencjalnych ubytków cielesnych.

W niedużym pomieszczeniu koło biblioteki siedziało siedem osób, przyglądając się sobie wzajemnie. Niektórzy się znali, inni widzieli się po raz pierwszy. Wymienili kilka zdawkowych uwag, ale głównie zaprzątały ich myśli, po co zostali wezwani przez Cida. Czekali na dyrektora Ogrodu już dobry kwadrans.  
- Trepe, ty nie wiesz, po co tu jesteśmy? - spytał koleżankę Seifer.  
Zapytana wzruszyła ramionami. Sama była ciekawa, o co chodzi i czemu siedzą tu razem z grupką nieznajomych osób. Facet w kowbojskim kapeluszu wyjaśnił, że został tu przydzielony tymczasowo z Galbadii, a dziewczyna w żółtej sukience oświadczyła, że tydzień temu przeniosła się do nich na stałe z Trabii. Żadne z tej dwójki też nie miało pojęcia, co jest grane. I ta czarnowłosa dziewczyna w niebieskim stroju. Jako jedyna z grupy nie była kadetką. W ogóle nie miała nic wspólnego z żadnym z Ogrodów. Stwierdziła nieco obrażonym tonem, że ojciec ją tu wysłał "żeby się czymś zajęła". Ostatnią osobą w grupie był Zell Dincht, którego Quistis znała dość dobrze, bo podobnie jak w przypadku Seifera i Squalla, mieli razem niektóre zajęcia. Przyjrzała się podejrzliwie Dinchtowi. Powód, dla którego jasnowłosy chłopak mógł znajdować się tutaj, prawdopodobnie wiązał się z dyscypliną. A raczej jej brakiem u wspomnianego kadeta. Ale reszta zebranych?  
- Dincht, a ty przypadkiem czegoś nie wiesz? Może coś przeskrobałeś, i to przez ciebie tu jesteśmy? - zapytał groźnie Seifer. - Jeśli tak, to raz dwa pomogę ci dojść do wniosku, że świetlana kariera czyściciela kibli stoi przed tobą otworem.  
Zell siedział jak na szpilkach, zastanawiając się nerwowo, o co chodzi. Przecież ostatnio nie miał żadnych zatargów z regulaminem. Spojrzał speszony na Seifera, z którym miał już wiele razy do czynienia. Zbyt wiele razy. Oczywiście nie były to miłe spotkania. Almasy był okropnym tyranem, a funkcja przywódcy Komitetu Dyscyplinarnego umożliwiała mu realizację swoich dyktatorskich zapędów.  
- Nie, ja nic nie zrobiłem - powiedział pokornie Zell. - Byłem na treningu, jak kazali mi tu przyjść.  
Seifer obrzucił go niedowierzającym spojrzeniem, ale dał mu spokój.  
Drzwi otwarły się i do pomieszczenia wszedł dyrektor w towarzystwie jakiegoś młodego mężczyzny. Na widok zwierzchnika zebrani kadeci czym prędzej wstali i stanęli na baczność. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna odruchowo również podniosła się z krzesła. Ojciec znużony jej kaprysami oświadczył, że skoro się nudzi, to zaraz jej znajdzie rozrywkę. Wysłał ją do Ogrodu Balamb na spotkanie z dyrektorem Kramerem, który był jego znajomym ze szkoły, i jeszcze jakimś facetem, którego nazwisko zapomniała zaraz po usłyszeniu.  
- Spocznij - zakomenderował Cid. - Pewnie ciekawi jesteście, po co was tu wezwałem. Myślę, że najlepiej wyjaśni wam to mój towarzysz - wskazał na uśmiechniętego tajemniczo mężczyznę. - To pan Tetsuya Nomura, który pracuje przy projektowaniu gier.  
Kadeci spojrzeli bez wyrazu na kłaniającego się faceta. Jak na razie nie byli ani o gram mądrzejsi w wiedzę, co tu robią.  
- Witam - powiedział Nomura, bystrym spojrzeniem omiatając zebranych. - Dyrektor Kramer był tak uprzejmy, że zgodził się na współpracę z moją firmą.  
- Właśnie - wtrącił się Cid i zwrócił się do kadetów. - Zostaliście wyznaczeni jako reprezentatywna grupa... jak to szło? No, zresztą nieważne. Zostajecie oddelegowani oficjalnie do dyspozycji pana Nomury i będziecie współpracować z nim przy jego projekcie.  
- Czy zostaniemy zwolnieni z innych zajęć, sir? - spytał z zainteresowaniem Squall, wzór pilnego studenta.  
- Oczywiście - potwierdził dyrektor. - Na czas "projektu" zajmujecie się tylko tym. To tyle ode mnie, zostawiam was z panem Nomurą.  
Po wyjściu Cida zapadło milczenie. Kadeci stali, niepewnie spoglądając po sobie i nie wiedząc, jak traktować przybysza. Jak klienta? Szefa?  
- Luzik, kochani - rozjaśnił sytuację Nomura, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do spiętych studentów. - Siadajcie, opowiem wam o "projekcie", jak to określił wasz dyrektor.  
Kadeci porozsiadali się na krzesłach, ustawionych w półkolu wokół przybysza.  
- Ściśle biorąc, ja nie wiem, co tu robię - oświadczyła buntowniczo dziewczyna w niebieskim. - I to nie jest mój dyrektor.  
- Och, Rinoa, tak? - zapytał Nomura, zerkając do zabazgranego notesu. - Mam kontrakt podpisany przez twojego ojca, ponieważ jesteś niepełnoletnia.  
- Kontrakt NA CO? - najeżyła się Rinoa.  
- A my? - wyrwał się niecierpliwie Zell.  
- Za was podpisał go dyrektor Kramer, jako wasz przełożony i-  
- Zaraz, zaraz - przerwał mu Seifer. - Ja JESTEM pełnoletni. Nie zamierzam uczestniczyć w niczym, czego nie podpisałem!  
- Zamknij się, Seifer. Chcesz, żeby nas zawiesili? - warknął Squall.  
- Ja też jestem pełnoletnia - poinformowała z godnością Quistis. - Życzę sobie wiedzieć, o co chodzi.  
- To dajcie mi w końcu coś powiedzieć! - jęknął Nomura.  
Zerknął na Seifera i Squalla, pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem i zapisał sobie coś w notesie.  
- Co tam bazgrzesz, koleś? - burknął podejrzliwie Seifer.  
- Nic, nic. Takie małe notatki - zbył go Nomura. - No więc może opowiem wam o naszym projekcie. Jak już wiecie, pracuję przy tworzeniu gier. Jestem designerem postaci. Mamy w planach zrobienie kolejnej gry z serii i potrzebujemy ciekawych bohaterów-  
- Niech zgadnę - przerwał mu ponownie Seifer - MY jesteśmy tymi bohaterami?  
- Owszem - uśmiechnął się przybysz. - Bystry jesteś.  
- Myślisz, że to było zabawne, gościu? - zdenerwował się blondyn, wstając z krzesła i bojowo podciągając rękawy płaszcza.  
- Seifer, przestań - Squall pociągnął kolegę za rękę. - Dajże mu wreszcie skończyć!  
Wojowniczy szermierz wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie, ale usiadł z powrotem na krześle.  
- Tak więc, jak mówiłem, potrzebowaliśmy ciekawych bohaterów i szukaliśmy ich we wszystkich trzech Ogrodach, bo akcja naszej gry ma się rozgrywać właśnie w waszym środowisku - ciągnął Nomura. - Po długich poszukiwaniach zdecydowaliśmy, że wy sześcioro - no, siedmioro - poprawił się - pasujecie nam najlepiej.  
- Świetnie. Ale konkretnie to czego od nas oczekujecie? - zapytała rzeczowo Quistis.  
- Po prostu użyczycie nam swoich wizerunków - wyjaśnił z zachęcającym uśmiechem designer.  
- Koleś, może lepiej powiedz nam, co to za gra? O czym? - ponaglił Nomurę Seifer. - Jakaś strzelanina, mam rację?  
- Nie, RPG. To jest-  
- Wiem, co to jest. Ratowanie świata, smoki, księżniczki i inne bajery - odezwał się znudzony Squall.  
- Eee, to dobre dla dziewczyn! - parsknął z pogardą milczący dotąd Zell. - A nie robicie czasem jakiejś bijatyki? Ja bym chętnie użyczył tego, no, wizerunku do takiej gry!  
- Dincht, lepiej zainteresuj się gatunkiem "szorowanie kibli na czas" - poradził mu złośliwie Almasy. - A jeśli nie ma takiego, to może go zapoczątkujesz.  
- A mnie podoba się ten pomysł - oznajmiła Rinoa. - Księżniczki... - rozmarzyła się, myśląc nieco łaskawiej o ojcu.  
- No to co z tym RPG? - zapytał zblazowanym tonem Squall. - Pewnie mamy tworzyć taką malowniczą drużynę dziwaków i palantów, tak?  
- Kogo nazywasz palantem, palancie? - rozgniewał się długowłosy facet w kapeluszu, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca i ruszając w kierunku Squalla z zaciśniętymi wściekle pięściami.  
- A dziwakiem? - obraziła się dziewczyna w żółtej, mocno przykrótkiej sukience.  
Seifer znowu poderwał się błyskawicznie z krzesła, zanim Squall zdążył zareagować na zagrożenie.  
- Nie podobają wam się te określenia? - zadrwił, pojedynkując się z rozdrażnionym kowbojem na spojrzenia. - A pasują do was jak ulał.  
Przez chwilę obaj przeciwnicy usiłowali wzajemnie zamordować się wzrokiem, ale w końcu facet w kapeluszu poddał się i usiadł, mruknąwszy coś niecenzuralnego o bezczelnych Balambczykach. Seifer potoczył po zebranych zwycięskim spojrzeniem, zadowolony, że jak zawsze został sam na placu boju.  
- Wyluzujcie, moi drodzy - uspokajał niesforną grupę Nomura. - Irvine Kinneas i Selphie Tilmitt, dobrze mówię? No więc, Squall ujął to trochę zbyt dosadnie, ale prawda jest taka, że owszem, wasza "malowniczość" to jeden z elementów składowych gry. Ratowanie świata też będzie - zakłopotał się. - Rozumiecie, prawa gatunku.  
- Główny bohater z jakąś przeszłością albo pokręcony psychicznie, jakiś przeciwnik dla niego, no i obowiązkowy boss końcowy - kontynuował wykład Squall, beztrosko ignorując pełne irytacji spojrzenie Kinneasa. Kowboja aż świerzbiły ręce, żeby solidnie przyłożyć temu przemądrzałemu palantowi. Temu drugiemu agresywnemu kretynowi zresztą też. Że też dostał taki głupi przydział do prowincjonalnego Balamb!  
- Zaskakująco dużo wiesz o RPG - Seifer szturchnął łokciem kolegę, obrzucając go przy tym podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.  
- Słyszało się trochę tu i tam - wzruszył ramionami speszony Squall.  
- W porządku, to już chyba wiemy, w czym rzecz - podsumowała Quistis. - Więc jakie dostaniemy role?  
- O, mam to już rozpisane - rozpromienił się Nomura, dopuszczony wreszcie do głosu. Niestety, nie nacieszył się długo tym stanem.  
- Nieważne, co tam masz w tym swoim kajecie, koleś - zgasił go Seifer. - Ja ci lepiej powiem. Dincht może być drużynowym głupkiem, dziewczyny to wiadomo, jako ozdobnik, ten w kapeluszu może być na złoczyńcę, Squall nada się na mojego pomocnika, a ja będę głównym bohaterem - zaproponował skromnie.  
- Głupkiem?  
- Ozdobnik?  
Zdesperowany designer przez dłuższą chwilę usiłował uspokoić skaczące sobie do oczu towarzystwo. Tylko Squall siedział z obojętną miną i nie brał udziału w kłótni.  
- W grze robimy wątek miłosny - oświadczył Nomura, starając się przekrzyczeć hałas, czyniony przez kadetów. - Każdy z was już ma PRZYDZIELONĄ postać. Wy będziecie mieć drugoplanowe role - poinformował Irvine'a, Quistis, Selphie i Zella. - Będziecie w drużynie głównego bohatera, którym ma być Squall.  
- J-ja? - wyrwało się kompletnie zaskoczonemu chłopakowi. Z wrażenia aż usiadł prosto na krześle. - Czemu akurat ja? A nie mógłbym dostać jakiejś mniej pracochłonnej roli? To, co mówił Seifer...  
- To zabawne, że nawet charakterem pasujesz do mojego głównego bohatera - uradował się Nomura. - Bo on właśnie ma taki być, nie lubiący ładować się na pierwszy plan.  
- To się w ogóle nie trzyma kupy! - prychnął Seifer. - Jak nie lubi, to po co go pchać na siłę. Gdzie sens, gdzie logika?  
- Ty Seifer, będziesz jego przeciwnikiem - powiedział designer, puszczając uwagi blondyna mimo uszu. - Może to trochę mała rola, ale-  
- Mała? - zdenerwował się Seifer. - To już mi się nie podoba, koleś!  
- Panie Nomura, mogę się z nim zamienić - zaproponował ugodowo Squall. - Mnie to obojętne, mogę być tym czarnym charakterem, a Seifer niech sobie ratuje świat. On lubi takie rzeczy.  
- Przykro mi, chłopaki - odezwał się przepraszająco projektant. - To nie wchodzi w rachubę. Mam już wszystko poustalane. Najpierw miałem zaplanowany taki mały trójkącik między wami - wskazał na Rinoę, Squalla i Seifera - ale zrezygnowałem z tego pomysłu. Zostawiam klasyczny, "dwuosobowy" romans.  
- I słusznie - poparł go Seifer, kiwając głową z aprobatą. - Ją można wywalić z tego układu i dać jej inną rolę, co nie?  
- A-ale... - zatkało designera - niezupełnie to miałem na myśli.  
- Nie? - zapytał zbity z tropu blondyn. - To znaczy, że... ?  
- TY wylatujesz z trójkącika, Seifer - uśmiechnął się pod nosem Nomura.  
Gunblader przez chwilę przetrawiał informację.  
- Głupie jakieś to RPG - burknął, ściągając brwi z rozdrażnieniem. - Czemu właściwie główny bohater musi się zakochać w dziewczynie? To dyskryminacja! W facecie nie może? Coś cię śmieszy, Dincht? Pamiętaj, że kible na drugim piętrze czekają na ciebie z utęsknieniem!  
- A tobie co się we mnie nie podoba, Almasy? - obraziła się Rinoa. - Czegoś mi brakuje?  
- Owszem. Naprawdę mam ci powiedzieć, czego? - zaszydził Seifer.  
- Dobra, niech będzie - zgodził się pospiesznie Squall, starając się zażegnać nadchodzące starcie między Seiferem a Rinoą. Oboje wyglądali, jakby mieli zamiar za chwilę rozpocząć bójkę. - Mogę być tym romansowym frajerem. Mnie tam właściwie wszystko jedno.  
- Wszystko jedno, Leonhart? - spytał rozżalony Seifer. - I tak nikt w to nie uwierzy. Przekonasz się jeszcze, Nomura - przepowiedział złowieszczo.  
- Chciałem tylko zauważyć, że niepotrzebnie się spieracie - oświadczył pogodnie designer. - Po pierwsze, fabułę i role mam już gotowe, jak mówiłem. Nie będę nic zmieniał. Po drugie, wy macie tylko użyczyć wizerunków, i na tym kończy się wasz udział. Wasze osobiste hmm... upodobania nie mają nic wspólnego z projektem.  
- A właśnie - zauważyła Selphie. - Nie wiemy, co to ma być to całe użyczanie.  
- Chcemy zeskanować wasze postacie, żeby mieć dokładne modele - wyjaśnił ogólnikowo Nomura.  
- Bez ubrania? - zapytał Irvine z nadzieją i błyskiem w oku, momentalnie zapominając o urazie żywionej do dwójki gunbladerów.  
- Nie, w ubraniu - odrzekł rozbawiony projektant.  
_"Szkoda"_ - pomyśleli zgodnie wszyscy członkowie grupy, przy czym każdy miał na myśli konkretną osobę... albo kilka osób.  
- Pytanie tylko, czy musimy się na to zgadzać - wyraził wątpliwość naburmuszony Seifer. - Oni, jako małolaty nie mają wyjścia. Ale ja i Trepe-  
- Porozmawiajcie o tym z dyrektorem. Zapewnił mnie, że praca przy tym projekcie jest swego rodzaju misją i podlegacie jego rozkazom, niezależnie od wieku - uśmiechnął się Nomura.  
- Na pewno się go o to spytam - burknął blondyn.  
- Nie martw się, Seifer. Twoja rola też jest ciekawa, no i nie zapominaj, że wielu graczy woli złoczyńcę, a nie pozytywnego bohatera. Twierdzą, że jest skrzywdzony i niedoceniony. Taki rzeźnik może sobie dla rozrywki wyrżnąć połowę ludzkości, a fani i tak będą się rozczulać nad jego nieszczęśliwym dzieciństwem i uważać, że jest mroczny i fascynujący - pocieszył go projektant. - Przerabialiśmy to zresztą niedawno - mruknął do siebie.  
- Tak mówisz, koleś? - zapytał nieco udobruchany blondyn. - Obyś się nie mylił. Mogę być mroczny, ale i tak uważam, że powinienem mieć główną rolę. W ogóle cała gra powinna być tylko o mnie.  
- To tyle na dziś, zobaczymy się jutro - zakończył spotkanie Nomura, przezornie nie wdając się w dyskusję z krewkim "mrocznym złoczyńcą".

Kadeci wyszli z sali, kierując się na zewnątrz Ogrodu. Squall miał nadzieję, że uda mu się jeszcze powylegiwać na trawniku, gdyż spotkanie nie trwało zbyt długo. Pogoda nadal była ładna, a popołudniowe słońce zachęcało do lenistwa. Seifer ruszył za kumplem, nadal jednak trochę na niego nadąsany. Irvine, Selphie i Rinoa przyłączyli się do nich z braku lepszego pomysłu. Quistis też postanowiła towarzyszyć im kawałek drogi, a Zell trzymał się nieco z tyłu, starając się nie rzucać zbytnio Seiferowi w oczy.  
- Jak myślisz Seifer, długo potrwa to użyczanie wizerunków? Może uda nam się ominąć egzaminy semestralne? - zagadnął z nadzieją w głosie Squall.  
Nim zapytany zdążył odpowiedzieć, wtrącił się Irvine, w którym na nowo rozpaliła się złość na Squalla.  
- Właśnie widzę, jaka u was jest amatorszczyzna - zadrwił. - U nas w Galbadii-  
- Galbadia sralbadia! - rozeźlił się Seifer, wyładowując całą urazę na Kinneasie. - Teraz jesteś w Balamb i podlegasz mnie, więc uważaj na słowa, pastuchu krów!  
- Pastuchu? - zirytował się Irvine. - Sam uważaj na słowa, buraku. I wcale ci nie podlegam!  
- Niestety, mylisz się, Kinneas - zmartwiła go Quistis, mierząc go chłodnym spojrzeniem. - Almasy jest tutejszym szefem-  
- ...Komitetu Dyscyplinarnego oraz Panem i Władcą Ogrodu - wpadł jej w słowo Squall ze zjadliwym sarkazmem.  
Seifer wyprostował się dumnie, przyjmując słowa kumpla literalnie, jako słusznie przynależny mu hołd. Pogardliwe prychnięcie kowboja znowu podniosło mu ciśnienie, więc postanowił przywołać nowego do porządku.  
- Kinneas, zasuwasz biegiem na tamto wzgórze i z powrotem - wskazał chłopakowi widniejący niedaleko pagórek. - To kara - oświadczył władczo, żeby wszystko było jasne.  
- Za co niby? - oburzył się Irvine.  
- Za... głupi kapelusz! - wydął usta Seifer. - No już, leć!  
- Ej, ja się nie zgadzam na takie traktowanie - zdenerwowała się Selphie, spoglądając za wściekłym Galbadyjczykiem, oddalającym się jednak posłusznie biegiem w kierunku wzgórza. - U nas w Trabii to by nie przeszło.  
- Tilmitt, wobec tego dotrzymasz towarzystwa Kinneasowi, skoro tak ci go żal - uśmiechnął się złośliwie Seifer. - Zasuwaj. Biegiem!  
- Ale czemu?  
Blondyn zastanowił się przez chwilę.  
- Masz zbyt krótką kieckę - wypalił zadowolony.  
Selphie zmarszczyła brwi, ale nic już nie odpowiedziała. Coś czuła, że protesty spowodowałyby tylko wydłużenie trasy biegu.  
Quistis westchnęła ciężko i ulotniła się dyskretnie do swoich zajęć. Zell też zamierzał czmychnąć, widząc, że Seifer jest w bojowym nastroju i rozstawia wszystkich po kątach. Niestety, miał pecha. Gunblader odwrócił się w jego stronę akurat w momencie, gdy fighter przekładał nogę przez płot okalający zewnętrzną część Ogrodu.  
- O, Zell, wybierasz się gdzieś? - zapytał szef Komitetu ze zniewalającym uśmiechem. Zapewne tak uśmiechałby się rekin do swojej ofiary, gdyby tylko pozwoliła mu na to fizjologia. - Z tego co pamiętam, nie wolno przełazić przez ogrodzenie. Myślę, że nadszedł dobry moment, abyś odwiedził sobie drugie piętro. Jesteś przygotowany?  
Zell potulnie wyciągnął z kieszeni szczoteczkę do zębów i zademonstrował ją zrezygnowanym gestem.  
- Pięknie. Całe piętro jest twoje, Dincht. Jestem dziś bardzo hojny, doceń to - rozpromienił się Seifer. - A teraz zmiataj, maminsynku!  
Rinoa wlokła się za kadetami i obserwowała wszystko z szalonym zainteresowaniem. W Ogrodzie było całkiem fajnie. Nie podobał jej się jednak ten nieprzyjemny gość w płaszczu. Czy naprawdę musiała przez najbliższe tygodnie widywać się z tym złośliwcem?  
- Dlaczego jesteś taki niemiły dla kolegów? - spytała wreszcie napominająco.  
Seifera aż zatchnęło z wściekłości. Obrócił się, z trudem hamując rozdrażnienie i mordercze zamiary. To ta cholerna panienka, która wkręciła się do głównej roli. JEGO roli!  
- Mylisz się, koleżanko - oznajmił z fałszywą słodyczą. - Jestem bardzo miły, jak puszysty kotek czy Moomba. Na dowód tego pokażę ci, czego się tutaj uczymy. Pewnie cię to ciekawi?  
- Owszem - potwierdziła naiwnie dziewczyna.  
Gunblader uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zademonstrował Rinoi swój urok osobisty, po czym razem z kumplem oddalił się w kierunku jeziorka, wokół którego wypoczywały liczne grupki kadetów i członków SeeD.  
- Seifer, ty to masz podejście do ludzi - westchnął Squall, oglądając się z lekkim niepokojem za oszołomioną Rinoą, którą Seifer obdarzył statusem Stop, Silence i Darkness. - Może zapomniałeś, ale będziemy musieli z nimi wszystkimi widywać się przez najbliższe dni. A ty robisz sobie z nich wrogów.  
- E tam, po prostu niektórym trzeba pokazać, gdzie ich miejsce. I dlatego to ja jestem szefem Komitetu Dyscyplinarnego, a nie ty. Tobie wszyscy by skakali po głowie, bo jesteś zbyt litościwy, Squally - oświadczył "szef", klepiąc protekcjonalnie towarzysza po ramieniu.  
- Nieprawda! - zdenerwował się Squall. - To raczej ty jesteś zbyt despotyczny.  
- Mam wrażenie, że chcesz dołączyć do ukaranych kolegów - zarechotał diabelsko Seifer.  
- Przecież nic nie zrobiłem! - oburzył się ciemnowłosy gunblader, zatrzymując się i obrzucając go rozżalonym spojrzeniem.  
- Masz... za dużo pasków - podał uzasadnienie rozbawiony blondyn.  
- Co? Zmyślasz na poczekaniu jakieś bzdurne powody!  
- Jestem dziś łaskawy, pozwolę ci wybrać sobie karę - Seifer nie przejął się protestami kolegi. - Wolisz lecieć za Tilmitt i Kinneasem na wzgórze, chcesz dotrzymać towarzystwa Dinchtowi przy pucowaniu kibli, czy wolisz niespodziankę?  
- Niespodziankę? To nie brzmi jak kara, bardziej jak prezent urodzinowy - mruknął nadąsany Squall.  
- Jak rozumiem, wybrałeś "prezent urodzinowy" - uśmiechnął się triumfalnie szef Komitetu. - Jestem pewien, że ci się spodoba!

- Jak panu poszło? - zapytał Cid designera, który właśnie wrócił ze spotkania z kadetami. - Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy zachowywali się przyzwoicie.  
- Och tak, tak - zapewnił go prędko Nomura. - Byli bardzo grzeczni i myślę, że będzie nam się świetnie współpracowało.  
- Dobrze, a więc życzę powodzenia - pożegnał go dyrektor i odszedł w stronę gabinetu, w myślach zacierając ręce na wspomnienie obiecującego kontraktu z firmą Nomury. Budżet Ogrodu na najbliższe lata został uratowany!

_Koniec_

* * *

_1) Tetsuya Nomura - główny designer postaci do Final Fantasy 8. Występuje w fiku oczywiście nieświadomie._  
_2) Seifer - od wieków kusiło mnie wykorzystanie motywu szefa Komitetu Dyscyplinarnego, który do najmilszych owieczek w Ogrodowym stadzie z pewnością nie należał. Stąd ten tekścik._  
_3) Seifer i Squall w wersji przyjaznej dla siebie wzajemnie - moja nieuleczalna obsesja:P_


End file.
